


Your life, my life.

by Moch_ii



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Zero is one hundred percent organic, angst at the end, meaning he is a human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moch_ii/pseuds/Moch_ii
Summary: Zero, a human, starts to realize how much he likes X, a reploid and a barista.
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Your life, my life.

“There you are, I was wondering when you’d show up.” Zero watched X sigh, listening to the whirring of the coffee machine.

“I know I know. I was caught up with work, my boss wasn’t so merciful today.” Zero leaned over the wooden table separating the two. 

“I know I know. I was getting worried when you didn’t show up. You _are_ my only friend.” X chuckled softly, handing Zero his coffee cup.

“Anyway, how was your day?”

* * *

Zero didn’t realize it until X, the reploid barista, had pointed it out.

_“You’d been coming here a lot lately huh?”_ It didn’t hit him until it was told to him. _“Your coffee’s great. What can I say? I want the best thing around.”_ X called them friends, Zero didn’t think about that much either. Although, he realized how he stops thinks rationally around X. _It was because they were friends_ , was what he decided on. Zero also realized X was taking up most of his thoughts recently. Sure, X was cute with his soft-looking hair and sweet voice and his... wait that’s kinda weird. Right? X was a _reploid_. He was just made to look appealing. Zero waved away those thoughts, fingers clicking away on the keyboard. But... “X is cute.” Anyone would think that, that’s just how it is.   
That’s how it is.

“Heeey, Zero? Can you help me out with this? I’m not understanding this much..”

“Lemme see...” Zero took the papers from the brown haired girl.

Zero wondered what X thought of him. He called them friends, although it was accompanied by a weird feeling. Zero had never had much friends, when he did, they didn’t stay very long. Friends, being called that by someone full of indescribable sweetness (indescribable sweetness? When did he think that?) it felt nice. He brushed it off the first time, then X began using the word more and more frequently. _“I have to look out for my friend, right?”_ or _“Since I’m a good friend, I won’t mess up your coffee today”_. X considered them friends, Zero decided on. It wasn’t a satisfying decision, he felt empty, wanting more.  
_More than friends? Best friends? No... you want love, right?_

He never experienced love. What did it feel like? He always thought it was a form of happiness, being young and watching others speak about love as if it was god. Love, love, love. Eventually he forgot about it, living on. Yet, now those thoughts were seeping back into mind, like water overflowing. Love, maybe he didn’t want love, maybe he just wanted X. Just X, all to himself.

“Ah, thanks! I understand it completely now!” She smiled at Zero, brown fluffy hair reminding him of X. “I’m Iris by the way, nice to meet you!” Zero nodded, taking note that Iris was new.   
Is X capable of loving? X is the most expressive than any reploid Zero has seen, but that was debatable, Zero never interacted with reploids much. Making friends is easy, but loving is much harder (or that’s what Zero heard). If X was capable of loving, would he love Zero? Most likely not, he would want to look for a appealing female, not some random guy that he calls a friend. Yet... X with someone else left a bad taste in Zero’s mouth. He realized how much he disliked the idea. Was it because X was the only real friend Zero ever had? Because he didn’t want to let him go?  
That’s probably it, Zero decided on.

* * *

“Have you ever loved someone?” Zero said later that day.

“Hmm, yes I have.” X grinned at Zero’s dumbfounded reaction. “What? A artificial being can’t love?” He joked.

“My apologies, I was just surprised.” Zero leaned back, thinking hard once again.

“Haha, no worries. I’m actually in love with someone right now.” X shrugged, still smiling. “I haven’t told them how I feel. It’s no big deal though.”

“Huh... I think you should tell them, but who am I to talk? I have absolutely no experience with relationships.” Zero felt something crack inside when he heard X talk about his love. Zero tried not to care, he tried not to think about that he’d already lost.

“Really? You seem like a person who would have many relationships.” X snorted when Zero coughed up some of his coffee.

“Do I _really_ look like _that_ kind of guy?” 

“Listen, with those good looks, I’m sure you can charm _any_ girl.” 

“Oh, so _now_ I’m good looking?” Zero couldn’t stop the smile on his face, as well as the heat when X went on.

“Heck yeah! Blue eyes and long pretty blond hair, in my opinion, those girls are _definitely_ missing out.” X laughed as Zero stared, confused.

“I think you’re the only one who sees that, all the girls I’ve known say I’m weird.” Zero watched as X’s eyes widened.

“And how many girls have you known?”

“A few.”

“They have terrible taste then.” X concluded.

They both sat in a silence, Zero couldn’t decide if it was comfortable or awkward.

“D-do _you_ like someone?” X spoke up.

“Huh? Yeah, I do.” Zero sipped on his coffee, ignoring the tickle in his stomach.

“And you just finished saying that girls think you’re weird.” X scoffed

“Oh shut it. Besides, they already like someone else.” Zero shrugged

“I guess were on the same boat then.” X smiled, it looked bitter.

“No, we’re not. You still have a chance unlike me.”  
  
“Hmmm, I guess..” X pouted slumping over the table in front of Zero.

“Anyway, how was your day?” X looked up at Zero.

* * *

“Uhmm...” 

“What is it?” Zero watched as Iris sucked in a breath.

“Mister Zero there was this cafe that I heard was really good so I thought we can go, it can be on me since I wanted to thank you socanyoupleasegowithmeplease!” Zero watched as Iris was breathing hard, her face was unnaturally red.

“Sure.” Iris grabbed both of his hands.

“Thank you!” She exclaimed, sincerely nodding before walking away.   
He shrugged, he didn’t mind it too much. He wasn’t going to complain since he was gonna get free food. But, would make sure to spend as minimal time with her as possible, at least leave an hour to head over to X. His thoughts wandered to how it would be if X and him went somewhere else, just the two of them. But he would never get the chance. He was sure that whoever liked him would reciprocate his feelings. But they could still be friends right? Surely X wouldn’t just leave Zero behind right? No, he couldn’t, he was the one who declared them friends. X wouldn’t leave Zero behind like a broken toy, because they’re friends, he decided on.

* * *

“Here’s the one I was talking about! I chose it since it’s one of the only ones that are still open after work and it’s so close! I also chose it since I heard they have really good stuff! Oh! And I also heard...” Zero tunes out Iris ~~does she ever talk this much? It’s annoying~~ looking at the same coffe shop that X worked in. Once he didn’t hear Iris’s voice anymore, Zero pushed the door open, gesturing for Iris to follow him.   
  
“Oh Zero! You’re...” X’s smile faded when he spotted Iris. ~~~~

“Hey X, can we get a table?” Zero acknowledged how X visibly paled (is that even possible?) when he grabbed the small menus and leaded them to a small table. “Thanks.” He smiled at X, who returned a small smile.   
  
“Wow it’s completely empty in here! Do you know that guy, Zero?” Iris said once X walked away. 

“Yeah, I come here everyday after work. X and I are friends.” 

“Oh! That’s nice! Does he give you discounts or something?”

“No, but it’s nice to talk with him, even though he’s a reploid.” Zero leaned back in his metal chair, listening to the gentle jazz filling the cafe.

“He’s a reploid? Wow, he looks just an actual person.” Iris gasped, almost not believing Zero. “Anyway, what are you gonna get?” Zero tried his hardest not to cringe at Iris’s wide smile, he preferred X’s.

“Just coffee.” 

“Okay!” She said before scanning the small menu.  
  


X walked back, handing a coffee to Zero.

“Are ready now, _Miss_?” It almost sounded sour. Zero wondered why X looked unpleased.

“Wow you guys must be close! You already knew what Zero wanted.” X forced a smiled back. 

“Yep, he’s one of my closest friends. He comes here everyday.” X paused, then continued, “ _Anyway,_ your order?”

“I’ll have the same thing Zero’s having and a English muffin.” With that X walked away.

“So what do you guys talk about?” Iris said, shifting her attention.

“Nothing much, just the news and stuff.”

She tilted her head, giggling. “Really? That’s nice.”

  
“I think she’s gone.” Zero sighed walking over to X, who was sitting at one of the tables.

“You don’t seem to like her much. Wasn’t she your date?” X watched as Zero slumped into the metal chair.

“Date? Nonono, she said she wanted to treat me for helping her out at work.” Zero turned to look at X. “If anything, _you_ didn’t like her at all. You kept snapping at her and you even slammed her plate down on the table... hey what’s wrong?” Zero reached his hand out to X. He looked up, eyes red and globs of tears glistening down his face. And Zero, being Zero, had absolutely no idea what to do. 

“I j-just, th-thought you were g-gonna leave m-me!” He wailed, like a child he hiccuped. He scratched his face, trying to rid the tears. “I th-though y-you’d j-just f-f-fall in l-love with her and l-leave me!!” He gripped his hair wanting to tear it off, breathing unsteadily he continued, “ I-I didn’t w-want to be left b-behind-!” He froze when Zero pulled him into a hug. 

“Is that what you thought? I didn’t like her much anyway.” He patted X’s hair, rubbing small circles on his back.

“B-but... s-she w-was totally f-flirting with y-you!” X sniffed, wrapping his arms around Zero, leaning into his warm body.

“She was? I wasn’t really paying attention.” Zero smiled when X snorted.

“You’re the worst date.” He huffed, clutching the fabric of Zero’s jacket.

Zero waited for X to stop shaking, patting and rubbing his back. He wasn’t going to question X’s crying and his too human actions, it didn’t bother him 

“You feel better?” Zero said when he heard sigh.

“Kinda... but you feel warm..” he yawned then buried his face into Zero’s neck.

“X... I have to go home soon...” Zero sighed.

“Hmmm, take me with youuuu...” X whined. 

* * *

  
Zero wakes up.   
Zero gets out of bed.   
Zero walks to the kitchen.   
“Ah” Zero is greeted with X.

X who has a knife hovering over his wrist.   
X who is confused.

_Wait, what???_

_X, who has a knife hovering over his wrist-_

They stare, blinking, _once, twice, thrice._ Zero then approaches X, who’s blood oozes onto the cutting board. X then turns to his red wrist, speaking shakily, 

“I can’t feel it, it’s supposed to hurt right? It’s bleeding, but it doesn’t hurt.” He stared dull-eyed at Zero, slicing the knife against his synthetic skin. He didn’t flinch, he didn’t tear, he just stared at Zero.

“X.... what are you doing?” He gripped X’s hand, slowly stealing the knife from him.

“Stress relief, I guess that’s what I’m doing.” X smiled. “It’s okay, I feel alive, I am _alive_... right?” X held Zero’s hands, leaning closer.

“X what are you-” Zero was hushed with X’s cold lips pressing onto his. He blinked, _once, twice, thrice._ He felt X pull away, face red.

He opened his mouth the closed it. He cleared his throat. “I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. You’re probably disgusted with me, I should leave—“ Zero shut him up within seconds, wrapping his hand around X’s head, tilting his own to deepen the kiss. X’s eyes widened, then closed them. He wrapped his arms around Zero, blissfully melting into Zero’s hot mouth.

Then they parted. X pouted then dived back in only to be stopped by Zero’s hand.

“One, I need to _breathe_. Second, patch your hand, err, wrist up. Third, I have to go to work soon, I’m sure you have to too.” Zero walked away, leaving X in a daze.   
  
He blinked, _once, twice, thrice_.

“Ill see you later okay, and...” X looked up at Zero. “Dinner at 7 okay? I get outta work early today and uh... _see you later._ ” Zero closed the door behind him, leaving X alone.  
Zero then came running back from the door. “Wait I forgot something.” He kissed X’s cheek and then ran out the door again.

X leaned back against the wall. His face was steaming.

_That really happened, right?_

**Author's Note:**

> Haine Kleine, the one who’s been telling himself, “there’s gotta be such thing as true love.” “Yes it absolutely exists.”  
> Heine & Kleine by Niru Kajitsu or 煮ル果実  
> I was thinking about making a small continuation called Dinner at 7, I’ll just see how this was does.  
> Anyway, I hope it was good.


End file.
